Need
by Cole224
Summary: Because sometimes they needed the girly cuddling and sappy words...Tony/Dean set after Missing and Dead Man's Blood.


This is a oneshot set after Missing for NCIS and Dead Man's Blood for Supernatural. I'm syncing the episodes up so this is near the end of season one for both is a oneshot.

I don't own anything

* * *

The knock on his door was insistent and Tony kind of wanted to shoot whoever it was. He hadn't slept during the night and he was extremely grateful that it was the weekend. He was exhausted, he still ached, and he couldn't shake what had happened, couldn't stop picturing it, thinking about it.

He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to argue with Kate or McGee. He didn't need Gibbs to come over and kick him while he was down again.

"Tony! If you don't open the damn door I'm gonna kick it in!" Tony nearly fell off the couch in surprise at the familiar voice. He scrambled up and got to the door, flung it open. He gaped at Dean, who smiled back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Tony said, still surprised. Dean was smiling at him but when Tony met his eyes he could see worry.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked first but he couldn't help but to return the smile. He hadn't seen Dean in a while.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Right." Tony snorted. "Since when is Colorado in the neighborhood?"

"Actually, I'm not supposed to tell you who called and told me what happened on your last case."

"Somebody called you?" Tony's smile widened and he instantly forgave Gibbs for the joke that had stung a little more than it should have because Tony's nerves had already been so shot.

"Yeah. You alright?" Tony reached out for him and pulled the man into a hug. He clung to Dean for a few minutes. It wasn't like him, wasn't like either of them and he'd probably blame it on exhaustion later but for the moment he didn't want to let go.

Being trapped in a room with a dead body had affected him and he was just a little bit embarrassed about showing that with a man who dug them up for a living. It wasn't like Tony had never seen dead bodies before; it was a part of _his_ job description too. It was just…being trapped there…

"You need to sleep," Dean said when Tony finally pulled away. He didn't comment on the clinginess but he did look even more worried.

"I need _you_." The words slipped out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them but in the moment he couldn't feel embarrassed about them.

"Okay," Dean said simply. He pulled Tony towards the bedroom.

They didn't do anything when they got there. Tony simply pressed himself close to Dean and Dean wrapped an arm around him and held him like that until Tony started to drift off.

It wasn't them. They teased each other and joked around and had wild sex on every surface in Tony's apartment. They threw arms over each other in bed and pretended they'd done it while asleep. They said _I love you _without ever really saying it.

It worked. People could say it was unhealthy all they wanted but it was good, it was how they both _worked_, what they both needed. There were times, though, where Tony needed this, where he needed the girly cuddling and needed to say the sappy words.

* * *

Tony woke up to a ringing phone. At first, he thought it was his that maybe he was late to work but then he became aware of the person he was pressed up against and the cursing that was coming from them.

"Sorry," Dean said when Tony pulled away and sat up. He dug his phone out of his pocket and groaned when he checked the caller id.

"Hey, Dad," Dean said as he got up and started out of the room, mouthing that he'd be a few minutes to Tony as he did.

"What was I supposed to do?" Tony heard Dean asked as he exited the room. "You want me to let people die now because they might be cops?"

Tony groaned himself and lay back. He hadn't been thinking clearly the night before. He knew why Dean had been in Colorado. Sam and Dean had found their dad and they were trying to find some gun that John thought could kill the demon that killed their mom.

Tony was aware that John had no idea about his and Dean's real relationship. In fact, Tony was pretty sure the man didn't even know Dean still kept in touch with him. This wasn't going to be pretty and Tony felt a little bit guilty for bringing this down on Dean's head because he'd been weak.

* * *

"I had to come, Dad. He almost died. He was trapped in some sewer with a dead body for hours. What was I supposed to do?"

"_You should have told me about this, Dean. Three years ago when this started." _

"Maybe but I can't change it now. I'm in too deep with him. I don't _want _to change it."

_"Dean." _

"I love him," Dean blurted the words out before the conversation could turn into a fight. He didn't want to have this fight with his dad. He hadn't gone against his dad's wishes since he'd been a child but he couldn't leave Tony.

"_So, you're bringing him into this?"_

"What?" Dean rested his head against the bathroom door. He'd asked the question but he knew what was coming. He'd already had this conversation once with Sam, and he had been thinking about it.

"_Dean…we still don't know for sure why this demon went after Sam and we are going after it. We're getting closer. What do you think will happen if it finds him?" _

"I know. It doesn't matter. I've been thinkin' about that since I pulled Sam out of that fire. Don't tell me you don't have any idea why this thing targeted Sam's girlfriend because you do have some idea." He paused a moment. "I already love him, Dad. Keeping away is not going to save him."

"_It might keep him off this things radar." _

"Are you kidding? You think this thing is stupid? Look, I've got precautions here. Tony's boss knows about it and is helping. They're being careful. Extremely careful and I can't walk away from him."

"_Or you don't want to." _

"I can't do it, Dad. He's already in danger because of me. It won't be too hard for this thing to find Tony. I can't leave him alone here to deal with it by himself."

"_And if you're wrong and you stayin' in contact with him is the reason he ends up dead?" _

_

* * *

  
_

"Everything alright?" Tony asked when Dean came back into the room. Dean didn't say anything, he simply dropped back down on the bed and pulled Tony close again. He buried his face in Tony's side and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

Tony frowned in concern but didn't say anything. If Dean could do this for him when he needed it, he could do it for Dean.

"I'm bein' selfish," Dean mumbled into his chest. Tony sighed. He'd been waiting for this and it wasn't really a surprise that talking to his dad had brought this on.

"You leave and stop talking to me and I'm coming after you," Tony said firmly.

* * *

Dean sat up abruptly, startled. He couldn't help it. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe this demon would go after Tony and that would be his fault.

Dean knew his limits. Knew what he could and couldn't deal with. He knew what losing Sam would do to him, knew that he wouldn't survive long after if Sam died. He'd known that since he was a kid and it became _his _responsibility to take care of his brother.

He'd learned in the months following his dads disappearance that, maybe, he could survive without his dad but not Sam. It set him reeling just thinking about it and it had always been his worst nightmare. A few months back, when Sam had been kidnapped by that psycho family of hunters, that had been one of the worst days of his life. Looking and not _knowing _if Sam was alright.

Three years ago, when he'd first hooked up with Tony, he'd gained another one. It wasn't just Sam that would destroy him. He wasn't as strong as Sam. Jessica's death had nearly broken Sam but Dean knew that Sam would eventually be okay, that'd he'd be able to move on after they killed the demon.

Dean didn't think he would be able to do that if something happened to Tony. As sappy as it sounded, Tony was a _part _of him now.

"Fuck," Dean said because Tony's words stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't strong enough to cut Tony out either.

Tony sighed again and pulled him back down on the bed. Dean wasn't usually one for this sort of thing but he clung to Tony a little bit because, sometimes, and he'd never admit this out loud, he kind of needed it.

He needed to call Tony when things happened that he couldn't talk about with his dad or Sam. He needed to be able to come here and watch stupid movies that he'd never admit to anyone else that he liked.

He _needed _Tony. He wasn't strong enough to give that up.


End file.
